nothing_is_ever_as_it_seems_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Spoilers:Meet Kendall Murphy
' Narrator':One character that you're gonna get to know this season is Kendall Murphy. '' ''Kendall Murphy is an adopted biracial girl who is lucky to be the daughter of Franklin and Brookyln Murphy and sister to Savannah Murphy and Lila Murphy. '' ''Kendall is also best friend to Violet Connor and Lulu Holt. She's also friends with Mark Dallas, Jeff Bridgeport,and Marley Sun. '' ''Kendall's life used to be perfect. She was a good student. She got the right grades, hung out with the right crowd, had the perfect parents. Everything looked good for her. But Kendall is about to realize that she can't wear the rose colored glasses that she was wearing anymore. '' ''Because Kendall Murphy is.........pregnant. '' ''And not just by anyone but by Taylor Brooks. A guy she met at a summer band camp but the thing is he's not just some guy. He's a player....a major one. He's been with so many girls, he's lost count. Not to mention,he has an ex-girlfriend that he can't seem to get enough of. '' ''But Kendall isn't going to let Taylor have his way with her. She's gonna make a complete U-Turn from her mistake and do what's right for her and her baby. Even if it means the dreams that she wanted so hard goes away. '' '''Meet Kendall Murphy' (Extras-''Scenes that may or may not happen in the series'') Lulu tried to drown out her thoughts by the music she was listening to when there was a knock on her door. She turned up the music and tried to ignore it. There was more knocking when finally the door opened. Lulu didn't know it would be her father. Lulu took her earphones out." Hey how ya doing?" he asked his hands in his pocket" Good, I guess." Lulu muttered" Heard your grandma gave you an offer that you might go upon." he continued" Yeah." Lulu said quietly" Do you want to talk about it?" he asked" Not really." Lulu said to him" Okay." George said, turned to leave and turned back around" You know you got to stop feeling sorry for yourself." George said very bluntly" What?" she said to him not pleased" I get it, you're pregnant and your mom and I are having problems and instead of tackling these head-on you're just moping around."" Like you should talk." Lulu muttered" Excuse me."" Yeah, you know what," Lulu stood up," You can't judge me because of the mistake I made when you cheated on Mom! You're tearing our family apart and you want to criticize me! But you know what, I shouldn't be surprised, because you've always hated me!" Lulu poured out her feelings" What?!" he said in disbelief" Yeah, I get it. Mom carried Amy and Ashley and not me. You don't have to brag about it! Or the fact that I'm the daughter that ruined your perfect parenthood by getting pregnant. I get it you hate me." Lulu exclaimed tears sliding down her face" Liliana, that's not true." George told her gently," I have never hated you and I never will. And I love you as much as I love Amy and Ashley."Lulu cried more as George told her how much he truly did love her and cared for her." I could never hate you. And adopting you was one of the best things, I've ever done." George confessedLulu ran to her father and hugged him. She cried because this was the closest she has ever been with him." Daddy, what am I gonna do?" she whimpered" Sweetheart. That's all up to you, but we're here for you." George kissed her forehead Taylor Kendall shook her head in digust at the guy that stood in front of her. It had been a long week for her and he was the last person she wanted to see. His face make her want to puke. The boy shoved his hands in his pockets. "Rumors are going around about you." Taylor flicked his head towards her She scoffed. Rumors? They were hardly rumors. They were truths. Taylor had got her pregnant over the summer. She was carrying his child. That was hardly a rumor. Besides, the proof grew every day. There was no avoiding it. "They're not rumors." Kendall corrected him "Really? Because I heard that you're pregnant with my kid." he said like he knew something she didn't " It's true. I am pregnant with your baby." Kendall said in gritted teeth. She had the urge to slap him right now. "If that's what you want to say." he replied "Do you honestly think that this baby isn't yours?" she asked getting pissed If he said yes, she didn't know what she would do. Seriously, he couldn't be this much of a jerk. " Honestly." he breathed heavily," I don't know what to think anymore." " Well, here's what you can know for a fact. I'm having a baby. Your baby. And it won't matter how much you pretend that it's not real. It's always gonna be real. And anytime you see me, it's gonna remind you. Because the baby growing inside of me will constantly remind you of the truth." ---- Camille Camille looked Kendall up and down. So many emotions and thoughts were running in her mind. She didn't know whether or not she wanted to be a mother. But she knew that no one else should be carrying Taylor's baby. No one deserved the title. "So you're Kendall." Camille finally spoke "Yeah,and you're Camille." Kendall replied "That's right. I'm Taylor's gir................ex-girlfriend." Camille corrected herself quickly " Well, I'm nothing to Taylor." " You're having his baby, aren't you?" "True. But that's it. Anything else between me and Taylor is fake. I don't want nothing to do with him. Any decision that I make for my baby won't regard him." "You're just gonna make decisions for his baby without him?" Camille had surprise in his voice "That's right." Kendall answered,"So if you broke up with him because you were afraid of us becoming so type of family you can take him back. Because that's never gonna happen. Taylor and I share nothing but a baby.And we will barely share that." ---- Lulu Kendall shook her head and sipped her tea. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to get pregnant.Especially not by a jerk like Taylor Brooks. Lulu sighed," I can't believe we're pregnant." Kendall nodded," I know it's so hard to believe." "I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother." Lulu confessed Kendall nodded, she knew how Lulu felt. Being pregnant was certainly nothing on her schedule. It was on there, but not for a long time. And she was still in high school. She had to deal with the life of being a teen and now being pregnant. Lulu shook her head," We're up for a big roller coaster ride." "At least, we'll be together." Kendall tried to ease the mood "I guess, but I feel like it's harder on you than me." Lulu admitted "Why?" Kendall was curious. She saw their pregnancies equally challenging. " I mean, you're pregnant by the school player." Lulu explained," He's a bad boy. Dangerous to say the least. I mean how do we know that he's safe? What if you decide to keep the baby and he puts the baby in some danger?" Tears began to fill Kendall's eyes. She had never saw it like that. Never thought about what harm being the child of Taylor Brooks could bring. It made her feel even worse. "Oh Kendall,I'm sorry." Lulu hugged her suddenly,"Please don't cry. I never meant to hurt you." Kendall began to wipe away her tears. She sniffled and hugged her bestie tighter. "You didn't hurt me." she said softly," You are being real supportive." "Like I have a choice." Lulu laughed a little "Yeah," Kendall laughed," You kinda don't." Lulu removed herself from the hug. She grabbed Kendall's hand. She smiled at her best friend. "We're gonna get through this together. We're pregnant and our babies are depending on us. And we're gonna do what's right. We will not let the fathers mess up things." "I know." Kendall nodded,"We're in this together." "Besties?" "Besties." Kendall hugged Lulu tightly ---- Savannah Kendall brought her knees up to her chest. She knew her sister was about to go off on her.The silence was starting to make her skittish. "Go ahead." Kendall urged "What?" Savannah asked "Go ahead and yell at me." Kendall said to her,"Go ahead and tell me how I ruined my life. How I am embarassing the family.How you expected better of me." Savannah said nothing as Kendall's eyes began to fill with tears. "Go ahead, Savannah. I deserve it. Yell at me. I'm the family screw-up. I ruined everything for our family. Go ahead and admit it." "Kendall.." Savannah began "Mom and Dad were already problems and now I have finally pushed them apart.I put the final nail in the coffin. I messed up their marriage." "Okay, Kendall, stop." Savannah said Kendall looked up at her. Savannah sat down on her sister's bed. "You want the truth?" she asked her sister,"Okay. You were stupid. You did what some may call the most stupid thing ever. But you know what,you're human. Am I pissed? Hell yeah. Do I wish I could have been there to keep you from doing what you did. Of course. But I wasn't.But you know what, making yourself feel like you messed up things for mom and dad isn't okay. Kendall, things were already messed up. You didn't do that. Mom and Dad are gonna love you married or apart. We're all gonna love you even if you decide to give the baby upfor adoption. Kendall, you're family. And you don't turn your back on family." "Why are you being so supportive?" Kendall asked "Because I've made mistakes too. And no one gave up on me. And I'm not gonna give up on you." "No matter what bloodwork says, you'll always be my sister." Kendall told her older sister "You'll always be mine too."Savannah said hugging Kendall Kendall could tell Taylor was furious.But she didn't care. She was standing by her decision. She was doing what she thought was right. For everyone. "You're afraid of what I'm gonna do to the baby?" Taylor asked "No." Kendall shook her head," I'm afraid that our lifestyles won't be the best for the baby." "Basically,you think my life is too violent." Taylor replied "You're not the only reason.My life isn't ready to add a baby in the world." Kendall told him honestly "That's a little selfish, don't you think." "Selfish? I'm doing what's best for my baby." Kendall defended herself "Really? You're not taking responsibility. You're okay with giving your baby to another couple just because you're not ready to be a parent." Was he for real? How could he tell her that? How could he sit there and act like she was the wrong one? She wanted to make things right. She wanted to make sure that her baby was safe and taken care of. "I'm not taking responsibility? What have you done to help me?" Kendall asked upset,"You have been no help to me or my baby. You made it clear that you want nothing to do with us." "That didn't mean that I wanted my baby to be given to strangers." "You don't know what you want. You just want to be in control. Well,guess what. I'm in control. This is my baby. I will do what I think is right. And you being a part of the baby's life is not right. We can't even talk to each other! You think we can be parents. What you're gonna come over on the weekends and get the baby but before you go we get into an argument? Oh wait,I forgot you expect to be mother and you go sleep with Camille and every other girl you want. Well, guess what. It's not happening." ---- Brookyln,Savannah, and Franklin Kendall began to touch her belly. The baby was kicking again inside of her. Her baby. A baby that belonged to her. Suddenly,everything became clear to her. "Mom,I want to keep him." Kendall blurted out suddenly "What?" Brooklyn said to her daughter "Mom,I'm sorry. But I can't give him up for adoption. I can't let my baby go to another couple. She belongs with me." "Kendall........" "No, Mom, listen. Nala got a job at Becca's church nursery and the baby gets to stay at the daycare when she's at school. It even has insurance......" she began "You're not.............." Brooklyn tried to speak "And I mean maybe I can still have my waitress job you know? And you won't believe this." Kendall had cut her mother off and continued to ramble on," Taylor offered to help pay for the baby.Carla made him promise to give some money from his check to pay for the baby.And Carla and Colt want to help me too. Carla says that she wants to know her niece is being taken care of." "Carla? Colt? Taylor?" Brooklyn said to herself knowing Kendall wasn't paying attention.She sighed and did a facepalm as Kendall kept talking. "And then Becca,Savannah,Marley,Cassie,and Lillie offered to babysit. It's like all the signs are there. Mom,I can't let this go by. I know it's gonna be hard and after I have him.But if I don't do this,if I don't take this chance,I'm gonna regret the decision like crazy. But I can't take the chance of the depression that might plague me when I give the baby up.And so what I won't have all the money in the world.And so what I'll be in highschool.If you have love and you do everything you can to raise your baby and love him or her you're a good mother.And I want to be the best mother I can.I'm honest that I can be the best mother to him.My son needs his mother.And that's me.You gave me a chance.So please give me one.We can do it.. And I really believe that. We have all the love in the world to raise her." Kendall's father then came in and sat down next to Brookyln. He was followed by Savannah. Brookyln looked at the both of them. There was silence for a long time. "I think the problem is that we've been making Kendall believe she had no other option but to give up the baby."Franklin finally said,"When the truth is. She has another one." Kendall smiled at her father who returned her smile.Savannah took Kendall's hand and held it tightly. "Kendall, do you realize what you are saying? This is going to be really difficult for you. Do you get that honey?" "Yes, and I want to take it. I want to own up for what I've done." "Kendall,you can do that by doing the right thing and giving her up for adoption." her mom persisted "The right thing is to keep my baby not give him away." Kendall said "She can do it,Mom." Savannah looked at Kendall Brookyln sighed and ran a hand through her ginger hair. "I need to talk to your father, alone." she told her daughters With the help of Savannah, Kendall slowly got up and the two girls left the room. "Tell me." Mrs. Murphy turned to face him,"Do you think she can do this?" "Yeah, Brooke,I do.She has the all of the love and support to do it. And I feel bad for making her think she didn't. I should have been there. For her, Lila,Savannah...." "And you." he finished Brookyln looked up at him,she couldn't believe she was hearing this. That her husband was finally confessing that he was wrong for how he had been acting. "Really?" That was all she could say. "Really.Brooke, I love you and I'm sorry. And I want our life back. I want to come home and restore order in our home. I want to help our daughters. I want to be there for Kendall. I want to be a father to Lila. I want her to have a real family." "It is not that easy." she reminded him walking to the other side of the room "I know but I want to try." he told her walking behind her "You have to promise to change. And actually be there for me and the girls. And to actually tell me when there is a problem." "I promise. I love you so much." Mrs. Murphy kissed her husband."I love you too." She kissed him again. They were still kissing when Savannah and Kendall came back in. "Mom!" Savannah said surprised The two looked at their daughters and smiled. Savannah and Kendall looked at each other and started cheering. Their parents were back togehter. "You two are back for real?" Savannah asked "Yeah." Brookyln looked at him,"We're going to stay together." Kendall and Savannah hugged both of their parents. Franklin kissed Kendall's forehead. Kendall then realized something and took a couple steps back. "What is it, honey?" Brookyln asked her,"Are you feeling something?" "No, it's just that. Does this mean that I can keep my baby?" "Yes." Brooklyn said after pausing," You can keep him." Kendall smiled and hugged her mom. Brooklyn hugged her back, soon Franklin and Savannah joined in on the fun. Kendall released herself from the hug again. "What is it now?" Savannah asked "He's kicking." Kendall smiled Savannah and Brooklyn gasped happily. Savannah rushed over and touched her belly. Kendall was right. The baby was kicking a lot. Savannah smiled. Brookyln went over and felt it too.It was like the baby was happy to know it had finally found a home. ---- Taylor Taylor stood in front of her. He looked like he was nervous, the way he was running a hand through his hair. Kendall wanted to sit up and talk to him, but she felt like she had no energy. So she just continued to rub her belly in the hospital bed. "You're having the baby." he said quietly "I will be, soon." Kendall nodded "You're gonna be raising her and making sure she's safe." he added "Yeah, and I mean I'm gonna have help. Your sister offered to baby-sit and all." Taylor nodded. He looked like he had a lot through his mind. Like he didn't know what to say. Kendall sensed that he was on edge. "If you want to go home, you can." she told him "No,I want to be here. Actually, there's something I need to tell you." "Okay." He took a deep breath."I want to help you." "As in give birth?" Kendall looked at him weirdly "No,"he shook his head," I mean with him. I want to help raise him if you let me. I swear I'll make sure that Carla is with at all times. And if you want I can only see her at public places. You can tag along." He started talking fast He then took a deep breath." I just......I... I don't want to be my father." he said getting emotional Kendall said nothing for the longest time. She then sat up. She then reached over and grabbed his hand. "Okay." she said softly "What?"he said in disbelief "You can help raise him." she told him Taylor then hugged her instantly. Kendall was taken by surprise by the 'Oh' that slipped out of her mouth. Realizing, what he'd done, he slowly released himself from the hug. He paused when their faces were only inches apart.Suddenly, he remembered how pretty her brown eyes were. What made him talk to her at band camp. He looked like he was about to lean in and kiss her. But instead, he simply just moved away from her. He then walked out of the hospital room. Kendall, still in shock, by what just happened laid back in her bed. Did she almost kiss him? Did this mean that she possibly had feelings for him? Tune in to see Kendall in Nothing Is Ever What It Seems! Category:Blog posts